


Insatiable

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Rough Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sal was well-aware that Murr liked it a little rough. What he didn't know was that when Murr said he could go all night, he wasn't exaggerating.





	Insatiable

“Stay fucking still, Jesus Christ,” Sal groans.

One hand presses the side of Murr’s face deep into the pillow while his other hand digs into the meat of Murr’s ass to keep him still. Sal thrusts his hips in rapid fire succession, unable to help hinself. The only thought in his head was to bury his cock as deeply into his friend as many times and as quickly could.

“Hey! That hurts. _Ugh_ ," Murr whines. “You’re hurting me!”

Murr tries to wriggle free from Sal’s vicelike grip, but that, combined with the throbbing erection buried to the hilt in his ass doesn’t give him much to work with. He grips the pillow tightly, whimpering as Sal moans into his ear.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Sal pants.

Murr already knows he won’t be able to walk right tomorrow. He can already picture Joe and Q making comments about him limping and about how much of a bottom he really was. Joe would probably pull him aside when he least expected it and spank him a little just to embarrass him. Secretly, he realay hopes Joe does it, and the thought makes his dick leak clear fluid. Murr shakes his head rapidly in answer to Sal’s question.

“You like it when it hurts you, huh? You like when my big, fat cock is tearin’ you up? Tell me you want it, Murr. Tell me how much you fuckin’ want it.”

“Sal, no…”

His cheeks heat in embarrassment. Sal can sense Murr’s apprehension, and it softens him.

“C’mon, baby boy. Tell me. I wanna hear you tell me.”

Sal hits that place inside him, and Murr keens. He feels so raw and exposed. It feels like he’s burning up, like he’s dying. 

“I can’t! I just—I just don’t…”

Sal finally relents. He slows his hips and pulls his hand off of Murr’s face. He immediately wraps it around Murr’s weeping cock.

“Okay, okay, baby. I know. I know you like it. I like taking care of you, Murray. You feel so fuckin' _good_.”

Murr lets out a sound like sob and spills copiously over Sal’s fist. He comes over and over until Sal is torn between being impressed and alarmed.

“Fuck, do you always come like that? Like you stored it up? You got so much in there to give away. Shit like that makes me wanna fuckin’ milk you.”

Sal strokes a few more times, and Murr shudders at the continued sensations and the idea of Sal “milking” him. He doesn’t even know what that would entail, but he think he likes the concept. Sal feels Murr get hard against his palm again.

“Jesus, Murr,” Sal breathes in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry,” Murr chokes. “I’ve-I’ve always been like that.”

Sal keeps stroking, his own pleasure momentarily forgotten in the wake of this discovery. Murr’s clenching ass is doing enough work while he got to the bottom of things.

“How many times?” Sal asks.

“In one day?”

Sal latches on to his neck and bites to keep himself from coming. Not yet. Not _yet_ …

“Yeah, in one day.”

“Alone or with someone?”

“Both.”

Sal viciously swipes his thumb over the head of Murr’s cock. More liquid wells up and drips from his fingers to the sheets below. Sal sticks his tongue in Murr’s ear just to watch and feel him flinch and whine. The reaction he garners trumps any germy worries he might’ve had before they began. Murr was just a treasure trove of nasty secrets today, and Sal wanted to know all of them.

“Ten alone. Three with.”

“Ten times!? That's insane! You’re ridiculous. You must’ve made a complete mess of yourself. Fuck.”

Sal lets his hips pick up pace again. Evidently the wrongness of Murr’s admission was hot enough to get hiships moving again.

“I’m gonna come inside you,” Sal rasps into his ear. “I’m gonna fill you up at the same time I’m bleeding you dry. Fuck, Murray, I just wanna get you pregnant.”

That’s enough for Murr to explode once more over Sal’s fist. Sal careens over the ledge as well. Feeling Murr’s ass squeeze the come from his cock at the same time he was enjoying the long, low groans of satisfaction from the man beneath him brought him over quickly.

It takes a while for Sal to pull away, but he finally does because he desperately wanted to shower, and he was sure Murr did too. They would definitely have to change the sheets. And just like that, all the dirty things that seemed hot in the moment were suddenly back to being pretty gross.

“I liked that,” Murr says softly. “A lot.”

“Yeah?” Sal asks, brow raised.

“Most people aren’t so crazy about it when they find out my…appetites.” 

“Makes me wanna take advantage, if I’m bein’ honest.”

“Well, how about a raincheck? I wanna shower more than anything right now,” Murr suggests.

“God, yes please. You read my mind.”

Gingerly, Murr gets up from the bed. Sal follows him into the bathroom and tries not to feel too proud of himself when he catches Murray wince.


End file.
